The New Baby ies
by x-Cassidy.Joelle-x
Summary: In this story the 6th and 7th years of Hogwarts are to do a project that lasts for 8 months where they have to take care of a child with a partner. What happens when your partner is someone you secretly love?
1. Chapter 1

The New Baby (ies)

One day Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley and were walking to their next class: Health and Life. Every 6th and 7th year had to take it. It taught how to live without magic. It had just started that year so none of the 7th years had taken it before. "So, what do you think we'll learn today?" asked Hermione, who was always hungry for knowledge. "Who cares?" asked Ron, who, among other things, was not the greatest student. "Health and Life is almost the easiest class. It's only second to History with Binns because all we have to do is sleep and copy your notes later." "I think I'll make Health and Life the easiest class," replied Hermione as she critically eyed the two boys in front of her. "Aww, c'mon Mione," said Harry using her nickname. They walked into their classroom. On their teacher's desk (their teacher was Prof. Lensley) were 29 dolls and on the blackboard was a new spell: _Dolliea Elivia_. (A/N: As far as I know I made that up. It doesn't mean anything.) "Uh, oh. I have a bad feeling about this," said Ron in a low voice. Just then Prof. Lensley walked in. "Hello class. Everyone find a seat. Today we will learn the _Dolliea Elivia _spell." "What does it do?" asked Seamus Finnigan. "Well, you see these dolls? You will be assigned a partner based on your compatibility, then the sorting hat has chosen the number of babies you will get, and once you have been assigned a partner you will be told how many you get, and once you collect them, you will both insert a hair into the mouth of the doll, then one of you will cast the spell, and then... well, I'll let you see for your selves what happens then," she explained. "Now, I'll assign each of you a partner. Seamus Finnigan, Hannah Abbott. Draco Malfoy, Lavendar Brown." And so it went until, finally, "Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley." They shyly looked over at each other, and then at the floor. "Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley." She went on to say that those who had not been assigned a partner were single parents but the last four weren't really listening. She also told them that the single parents would only get 1 baby and if they met another 6th or 7th year single parent they could team up if they wanted. Then they heard the words "living arrangements" and boy, did that ever snap them out of their reverie. "Now, for your living arrangements: Since most of you are in the same house we have magicked up cots and a bassinet to go in your common rooms. Of course, your head of house will also be sleeping in the common rooms with you." Many groans were heard scattered throughout the room. Most were male voices. "Yes, yes I know. Now then, for those of you who are from different houses, we have magicked up cots to go in the Great Hall and we will place the bassinets between the cots. Also, Headmaster Dumbledore will be sleeping in front of the door so you have to go through him to get out of the Great Hall. Also, this project will last until the end of the year. So that's 8 months. Each month will seem like a year to your child so your will grow to be 8 years old. Yes, Hermione?" "Don't we need a rocker, change table, and a baby carrier?" "Yes, of course, silly me," replied Prof. Lensley. She waved her wand and said a spell under her breath. "I'll start calling the couples first. Draco and Lavendar Malfoy, 2. Seamus and Hannah Finnigan, 1." And so on and so forth until, "Ron and Hermione Weasley..."

A/N: Cliffhanger!! Muwahahaha!! So, how many kids will Ron and Hermione get? Will this project make everyone involved grow closer? How many kids will Harry and Ginny have? Find out next time, on, The New Baby (ies).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Last Time:

"Ron and Hermione Weasley,…"

Now: Ron and Hermione's POV

"3." Ron and Hermione stood up (blushing furiously, of course), went over to Prof. Lensley's desk, Ron grabbed one of the dolls and Hermione grabbed the other two.

They sat down at their desk which, while they were getting their dolls, had been transfigured into a double desk. (A/N: a double desk a just like a normal desk except it's bigger and has 2 chairs instead of one.)

They then proceeded to do every thing their teacher had told them to do. They held their breath as the spell started to take effect. The 3 dolls started to sprout red hair. The arms turned from plastic to skin and bones.

Three pairs of brown eyes opened and looked up at them. The baby Ron was holding grabbed his finger.

"You've got a strong grip," said Ron nodding approvingly. "You'll be a great Quidditch player. Just like your dad."

Hermione suppressed a snort. It wasn't that Ron was a _bad _Quidditch player. Actually it was quite the contrary. He was quite good at it. But _great_? She wasn't sure about _that_.

"Now, 7th years, I need to speak to you after class," announced Prof. Lensley.

"I wonder what Prof. Lensley wants to talk to us about?" mused Ron.

"I dunno," answered Hermione absentmindedly. "So, what should we name them?" asked Ron.

"Well, we kind of need to know their genders first, don't we?" replied Hermione.

"Oh, yeah. You check," said Ron turning away.

"Fine," answered Hermione rolling her eyes. She picked up the first baby and took off its diaper.

"It's a girl!" she yelled excitedly. She gingerly laid down the baby girl. As soon as the baby was safely on the top of the desk she jumped up and hugged Ron.

As soon as she realized what she was doing, she slowly removed her arms from around Ron's neck and dropped them at her side, all the while blushing furiously. "I'll check the other two," she said quietly.

A Few Minutes Later

"Another girl and a boy," Hermione said. "_Now _we can name them."

"Well I like Anna for a girl and … Joshua for a boy," said Ron.

"Okay. How 'bout Elizabeth for the second girl?" asked Hermione.

"Sure," replied Ron. Hermione spent the next 10 minutes teaching Ron how to change a diaper.

"Hey, I wonder what happened with Harry and Ginny?"

A/N: Okay. RR!! The next chapter takes place at the same time this one took place but it's Harry and Ginny's POV. So. I need middle names for Elizabeth and Anna. Please include them in your reviews. Thanks! Also, I would like to thank my reviewers:

sballluvr5 – I hope this is soon enough for ya!!

Bella-Rose01- I tried to space it out a bit more this time. Thanx for the suggestion!

Timorous- Thanx for the suggestion. I thought they should to.

belanna30- Sorry for the cliffhanger. But I love to do them because then people tend to come back.

Tria Marie Val- Thanx so much. I love your name.

Boom-Boom13- Is this soon enough for ya?

RupertGrintKevinClarkObsessed- Thanx!

Hermione2Ron- You'll find out soon enough!

Aimz16- Sorry about that.

cfsgirl- Thanx!

isnani- Sorry!!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Ginny's POV 

"Ron and Hermione Weasley, 3."_ Whoa. That's a lot,_ thought Ginny. "Harry and Ginny Potter, 2." Ginny and Harry strode the front of the room, each grabbing one doll. They went to sit down in their desk that had been, like nearly everyone else in the class's, transfigured into a double desk. They performed the spell and waited. One of the babies sprouted black hair, the other, red. The baby with black hair sported brown eyes, while the baby with red hair had green. Harry checked the gender of the baby with black hair (He wasn't as foolish about this as Ron) and Ginny checked the red-haired baby. "He's a boy," announced Harry proudly.

"She's a girl," replied Ginny just as proudly.

"So, what do we name them?"

"Well, I've always liked Samantha for a girl, and Benjamin for a boy," replied Ginny thoughtfully.

"Sure," said Harry. Ginny spent the next few minutes 'til the end of class teaching Harry how to change a diaper.

"7th years, please stay behind. The rest of you are dismissed. Okay, 7th years I have an announcement concerning you. There is a spell you can cast at the end of the year that will make your child start over as a baby, but it will grow normally. You will need your parent or legal guardian's permission, of course, but, then you can-" Prof. Lensley was cut off by all the girls in attendance.

"KEEP THEM?!?!?"

"Yes," Prof. Lensley waited until the cheers from the girls died down. "Now, those of you who will be eighteen by June don't have to ask permission, but, if your going to do it you should notify them so they can be ready. Now, go to the Owlery. Oh, and Harry, Dumbledore says you can owl the Weasleys instead of the Dursleys."

"Okay, great. Thanks," replied Harry. What would the Dursleys do when he came out of platform 9 ¾ with twins? He was finally at the Owlery. He sat down and started to write.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,

We are doing a project that includes taking care of two babies for the remaining eight months of school. At the end of the year we can cast a spell that makes the kids start over as babies but they grow like normal children. I know it sounds kind of strange, but I want to keep them.

Please, please, please,

Harry 

P.S. Do NOT show this to Fred and George. Thanks.

With that he attached the letter to Hedwig's leg and she flew through the open window. He knew that Hermione would've asked her parents. He went to ask Ron if he had.

"Hey, Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you owl your parents?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think they'll let you?"

"I dunno. Maybe. None of my brothers have done this before so I don't have any idea whatsoever."

"Oh. I'm gonna go down to the Great Hall for supper. You coming?"

"Uh, no, you go ahead I'll be there in a minute."

"What? Ron declining an offer of food? Has the world gone mad?"

"Ha, ha, very funny. I'm going to the, uh, library. I've got some, um, homework to do," replied Ron, who was presently backing up. "See you later!" yelled Ron as he turned on his heel and ran down the hall. _Whoa, _thought Harry. _That was weird._


	4. Chapter 4

Ron's POV 

_Now, _thought Ron. _Where did Hermione say to meet her? Oh, right, the Owlery._ He was coming up towards it now. He slowed.

"Hermione?"

"Hi Ron. The reason I asked you here is because I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I like you. I mean, I really like you." Ron looked completely astonished. "I've liked you since first year."

"Really? I've liked _you_ since first year." The new couple held hands all the way back to Gryffindor Tower. (A/N: I forgot to have Prof. Lensley say she would magically - just this once – make the babies fall asleep and send them to Gryffindor Tower.) Every boy they passed grinned and gave Ron a thumbs up sign. It was making Hermione feel self-conscious. Finally they reached Gryffindor Tower.

"Hey Harry, hey Ginny," said Hermione. Harry and Ginny turned around. "Finally," said Ginny, noticing their interlocked fingers.

"What? I've always known you guys were right for each other. All you had to do was get up enough nerve to tell one another."

"Hey," said Hermione, noticing the other pair's hands. "Finally to you too." Everyone looked over at Ron, waiting for him to explode. But, he didn't. "Good on you, mate," he said simply.

"What? No 'Oh my God! What are you doing's?" asked Ginny shocked.

"Nah. At least you stopped dating that stupid Michael Corner. Besides, Harry wouldn't hurt you. And, if he does, I know where he sleeps." Everyone laughed. Harry's sounded a little nervous.

"So. What are your kids named?" asked Ginny.

"Well," answered Hermione. "There's Anna Marie, Elizabeth Rose, and Joshua Hunter."

"Aww, what cute names. We have Samantha Amy and Benjamin William." Harry and Ron left the girls to talk about baby stuff and went over to the bassinets. "Harry? When's our next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Um, I think it's this weekend." (A/n: Just so you know, it's Friday.) "Good. I'm going to ask Hermione out."

"Isn't it a kind of given that your going with her? I mean, what with the babies and all?"

"That's why I needed to talk to you. Can you watch the babies while their taking their afternoon nap?"

"Well…"

A/N: Will Harry agree to take the Anna, Joshua, and Elizabeth? So, how was this chapter? Review, review, review!! Thanks to all my reviewers hands out cookies but I can't answer you individually cuz I want to get this chapter done and up. Sorry it took so long but my computer crashed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"Well…,okay," Harry agreed finally.

"Thanks mate. You're a life saver," said Ron, clapping Harry on the back. "Yeah, yeah. Just remember you owe me one."

"Sure. I'm gonna to go talk to Hermione. See you later."

"See you."

That weekend Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the Entrance Hall. "So, let me get this straight," said Hermione. "We're going to spend the morning shopping for baby clothes, meet up for lunch, dump Anna, Elizabeth, and Joshua with Harry and Ginny, then walk through Hogsmeade aimlessly together?"

"Basically, yeah," answered Ron, grinning.

"This is all very interesting," said Ginny, looking a little annoyed. "But where can Harry and I go - that's actually interesting - that isn't noisy enough to wake up 5 sleeping babies?"

"I dunno," said Ron absently.

"Wait a minute. Doesn't Lensley offer daycare as long as they're sleeping?" asked Ginny.

"Oh yeah! We can just run back up to the castle after we get them to sleep," said Harry.

"Good plan," said Hermione. "Let's meet up at the Three Broomsticks at noon."

"Sure," replied Ginny. They stepped out into the sunshine. (A/N: In my story they take carriages. I'm not sure if they do in the books.) "Let's find an empty carriage. Look, there's one!" said Harry. They climbed into the carriage Harry had pointed out. Hermione and Ginny held Anna, Joshua, Elizabeth, Samantha, and Benjamin up to the windows. Finally, they reached Hogsmeade.

A/N: Hi everybody!! Hope you liked this chapter!! Review, review, review!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I lost my muse. (plus i was sick for a while so when i got better i was piled under homework) But I'm back now and (hopefully) better than ever.

Chapter 6

"We're here!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Finally. Could these, what are they called again?" asked Ron.

"They're called Thestrals, Ron," answered Hermione, ever the bookworm.

"Fine then. Could these Thestrals go any slower?"

"Probably."

"Let's just go already," said Ginny, very agitated. They all climbed out of the carriage.

"Let's go to Babies 'r' Us!" said Hermione.

"Okay, but after that we're going to Babyland," replied Ginny.

"It's going to be a loooooong day," said Harry to Ron, who nodded his agreement. They walked to the little cutesy baby store. As soon as they entered, a wave of noise washed over them. It was a mixture of crying, awwwwwing, and soothing. "Geez, obviously these babies don't wanna get new clothes either," said Ron, holding his hands over his ears. The girls ignored the remark. "Oooooh! Look at this!" cried Ginny. She was holding a little leather jacket. "Awwwwww! That is so cute! Let's buy two. One for Joshua and one for Benjiman," decided Hermione.

"Sure," replied Ginny.

"Don't we get any say? What if I don't want my son in a leather jacket?" said Ron unwisely. Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"Ron..." said Harry, nudging Ron in the ribs.

"What!"

"Shut up!"

"Wh- oh, oops..."

2 hours later, as the 4 'parents' are coming out of Babyland.

"This was the longest morning of my life," said Ron.

"I know what you mea- hey! Look at that! Can we go in there?" replied Harry. Everyone turned to look where Harry was pointing. It was a quaint looking shop with a sign that said 'Ye Younge Quidditch Shoppe'. "Of course that's what Dumbledore would name a shop with Quidditch stuff for babies," said Ginny, laughing.

"Well?" asked Ron.

"Well what?" replied Hermione.

"Can we go in?"

"Oh, all right."

"Yay!" They walked inside. There were mini Firebolts, Nimbus 2001s, and even ( for those few parents who were a little low on Knuts and Sickles) Cleansweeps. "This is brilliant" exclaimed Ron.

"Wait a minute, Ron. We have to see how much everything costs first before we buy anything. We did just spend quite a bit on clothes," said Hermione, the only sensible one there.

"'We' my butt. It was all you!" With a look from Hermione, he continued quickly "But, of corse it was a good idea, honey... He, he, he..."

"Anyway... I'll see if I can find a sales clerk, be right back," said Ginny.

"Well, might as well look around a little," said Harry, trying to fill the deafening silence. They looked around a while and finally Ginny was back. "The sales clerk says the Frebolts are 50 Sickles, the Nimbus 2001s are 35, and the Cleansweeps are 10."

"Well, really the only ones we can afford are the Cleansweeps..." said Hermione.

"Oh, no. My kids are not going through what I went through on my Cleansweep. No broom at all would be better than having a Cleansweep," replied Ron.

"Okay then," said Hermione as she walked towards the door.

"No, wait! I was just kidding! Our kids need to have broomsticks so they can get on the Quidditch team!"

"All right then, Cleansweeps it is."

"Harry, do you think Samantha and Benjimin need broomsticks?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know. What do you think?" replied Harry.

"Well, maybe we should wait till they're older and see if they actually take an interest in Quidditch because I'm sure _you _don't assume they will." Here Ginny gave her brother a pointed look.

"Fine," sighed Ron. "We don't have to buy them broomsticks now."

"Good boy," replied Hermione smiling. She kissed the top of Ron's head, which was actually more difficult then it sounds because he was so much taller than her.

"Let's go get some lunch," said Ginny. Everyone agreed to that. They started off toward the Three Broomsticks.

"We'll have four clubhouse sandwiches and four butterbeers," Hermione told the waitress.

"I just thought of something," said Ron. "Lensley didn't give us bottles so how are we supposed to feed these babies?"

"Oh my gosh Ron, you're right!" exclaimed Hermione.

"For once..." muttered Ginny.

"We'll have to go talk to her!" continued Hermione.

As soon as they had finished eating they picked up Joshua, Benjimin, Anna, Samantha, and Elizabeth in their baby carriers and dashed off to find a carriage. A few minutes later they were _very _carefully tearing through the halls toward their Health and Life classroom. When they arrived they were so out of breath it took them several minutes to regain their compusure enough to ask  
"How... do ... we...feed...the...babies?" in small gasping breaths.  
"Oh, of course silly me! I forgot to give you your bottles. Just give me a minute. Wherever the kids are, as soon as they realize they can't feed their children, they'll feel a strong impulse to look in their pockets and the bottles will be there," explained Prof. Lensley.  
Muttering an incantation under her breath, she waved her wand. Ginny and Hermione looked in their pockets. There Hermione found three bottles, Ginny, two. That night every sixth and seventh year went to bed extremely tired.

The next morning when the owls swooped down, almost every sixth and seventh year was looking up expectantly. Ron, Harry, and Hermione recieved their letters that morning.

A/N: Aren't I evil? Anyway, what do you think? Review, review, review! I'll try and get up 2 chapters today. Now, I have a question for you all. Do you think Harry should get to keep Samantha and Benjimin? Do you think Ron and Hermione should get to keep Joshua, Anna, and Elizabeth? Tell me in your reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I can't believe I got 4 more reviews already! Thanx so much everyone!

Chapter 7

"Okay, on the count of three you guys open them" said Ginny. "One, two, three"

They all opened their letters.

"Oh my gosh" cried Hermione.

"Okay, Hermione's parents obviously said yes" said Ginny. Everyone laughed. "What did Mom say, Ron"

"She said yes" exclaimed Ron excitedly.

"She said yes to me, too" yelled Harry. All over the Great Hall the four friends heard 'Yes!'es and 'Why not!'s elsewhere.

"Wait a minute" said Ginny. "I don't mean to burst everyone's bubble, but Harry, I highly doubt the Dursley's will let you any baby of any kind at their house, let alone a magic one, and Hermione and Ron, how in the world are you going to take care of Joshua, Anna, and Elizabeth living in different houses"

"Well, I know how to fix my problem" replied Harry. "I was going to move out anyway and we can live off of the fortune my parents left behind till their old enough to be left with a babysitter so I can get a job."

"But with them you won't be able to go into training to become an Auror" Ron pointed out.

"They're worth it. But now, back to your problem."

"Well, we could buy our own place too" said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Where are you guys going to get money like that? It will be expensive enough buying all the stuff two growing babies will need" said Ginny.

"Hey, I know" exclaimed Harry. "We can all live in the same house! Then, next year when Ginny graduates, she can come live with us too"

"That's actually a good idea" said Hermione looking surprised.

"HEY"

"I was just kidding."

They had Health and Life after breakfast. When they entered the classroom they saw that not everyone's kids were behaving as well as Joshua, Benjimin, Anna, Samantha, and Elizabeth. Lavendar was holding a tiny baby with platinum blonde hair while a very tired looking Draco was shaking a rattle, trying to get the baby to stop crying. Neville was paired with a Ravenclaw girl named Joanne Green who was rocking a screaming baby with brown, mousey hair. Seamus was holding a little baby with no hair at all and appeared to be trying to stop it from pulling on Hannah's hair with no success. "Whoa" said Ron. "Boy am I glad _our _kids don't act like that."  
"Everyone find a seat please. Now, I understand a few of you are having a little _trouble_" said Prof. Lensley.  
"A _little_" yelled out Dean who appeared to be trying to get a small baby into it's baby carrier without being too badly maimed because it was obviously having a lot more fun trying (so far unsuccessfully, thank goodness) to bite him.  
"All right, a _lot_ of trouble" replied Prof. Lensley. "In this class, during the next 8 months, I will teach you little tricks for how to handle your children. Now, first lesson, whatever you do, don't make faces at them, because it scares them." Goyle froze with his face still contorted in what looked like a grimace of pain, while his baby screamed on. Then, he tried smiling. Miraculously, it worked!  
"I'd say he looks worse" Ron muttered, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Hermione. "Ow" Ron whisper-yelled. (A/N: Did I just make that up? Oh well.)   
During that lesson they learned how to change diapers, how to feed their babies, and more little tricks to make them stop crying.

Later that night, it was bathtime. Or, as Ron so sweetly put it, 'get-kicked-screamed-at-and-splashed-time'.  
"Okay, how in the world are we supposed to give 5 babies a bath without getting yelled at by other 'parents', waiting for their kids turn, splashed, or kicked? And, where in the world is this delightful event to take place" asked Ron.  
"In a bathroom, with many other 'parents'" replied Hermione. Of course, everyone was wondering how in the world _that _was going to happen, or, as Harry so eloquently put it"Huh"  
"They closed down a bathroom on the third floor so 'parents' can bathe their babies in the sink" answered Hermione.  
"Oh."

Half-an-hour later they were in the third floor bathroom, taking up two sinks. Hermione had conjured up 4 cloths so the bathing would go quicker. In 20 minutes the babies were clean, in their pajamas, and lying in bassinets, fast asleep. "I guess the long day wore them out. I think it wore me out, too" said Hermione, yawning.  
"I think we're all pretty tired. I'm going to bed. G'night everyone" said Ginny, getting into bed.  
"I think I'll turn in, too. Good night" said Harry. Gradually the common room quieted down and soon everyone was fast asleep.

A/N: YAY ME! I finished two chapters today! Thanx for all your reviews, but I wanna get this chapter up so I'll mention you next chapter. Okay, here's my question: someone mentioned to me once they might like a chapter in Lavender and Draco's POV. So, what do you guys think? Yes or no? Okay, review, review, review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm sooo sorry it took so long! Anyway, here's the next chapter:

Chapter 8

The next morning everyone was up bright and early because one baby started to cry which, in turn, set off all the other babies.

"This is the problem with living in such close quarters," complained Ron.  
"And the babies were so tired, too. Then Natalie had to go and-" began Hermione.  
"Who's Natalie?" interrupted Ginny.  
"Dean and Parvati's baby, the one who started crying first," explained Hermione. "Then Natalie had to go and wake everyone up."

At breakfast in the Great Hall there was a whole table of grumpy, screaming babies and grumpy 'parents'. The other houses, not even the Slytherins, were enjoying the sight because the Gryffindor babies were making the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and mixed babies unhappy also.

"This is going to be a _very_ long day," said Harry, sighing.  
"Definitely," agreed Ginny.

Draco and Lavendar's POV  
'Those stinking Gryffindors with their crabby babies. Oh, no, they've made Laura unhappy, too.' The aforementioned baby started to squirm and cry in her 'daddy's' arms.  
''Shush, it's okay, Laura,'' soothed Draco.  
''Let's go before she gets even more upset,'' suggested Lavandar. The first class they had was Divination.  
They began the climb up the North Tower. Once they were inside, they discovered, although it was only November, the classroom was very stuffy, as Prof. Trewlaney (Did I spell that right?) did not like to open the windows because, "Drafts cloud the Inner Eye."  
"Hullo class. This week we will be doing a review, so for today we will start with reading tea leaves," began Prof. Trewlaney in her usual dreamy voice. And so followed an excessively boring class. Oh, yes, except for the part where all the babies started to scream when they finally got a good look at Prof. Trewlaney because she went up to each table and asked them what they saw in their partner's tea leaves. Then, she wanted to hold Laura because, according to her, since she was Lavendar's baby, she must already be good at Divination. Draco snorted and earned a hard glare from his 'wife'. She also tried to hold Parvati and Dean's baby, Theresa. That started both Theresa and Laura crying and the other babies didn't want to be left out, so they started to cry, too. The staircase was VERY crowded at the end of class as everyone tried to climb down to their next class as quickly as possible and get their baby (ies) to stop crying.

Draco and Lavandar's next class was Herbology. They walked down to the school gardens.

"Good thing Sprout isn't as scary-looking as Trewlaney," commented Draco. "Ouch!" Draco glared once more at his 'wife', who seemed to have a fetish for slapping him (HARD) on the arm.

By they got to the gardens, Goyle had already succeeded in starting all the babies crying again.

"Not again…" groaned Draco.

"How did this happen?" Lavendar asked Neville, who happened to be passing by at the moment.

"Well, Andrew, Goyle and his partner's baby, started to get fidgety so Goyle decided to make funny faces at him. Need I go on? Anyway, long story short, Andrew started crying so ALL the other babies did, too. If you don't your baby to start crying, I suggest you out earmuffs on her."

"Thanks for the idea, Neville," replied Lavendar, who then proceeded to pick out the fluffiest, pinkest pair she could find.

During the entire class, and this was quite obviously the best one yet, the babies slept quietly and soundly with their earmuffs on. Prof. Sprout had to change the lesson plan, though, as at first they were to be doing a review on baby mandrakes. No one minded this change in plans. 

After class, almost no one returned the earmuffs, so Prof. Sprout was forced to buy new ones. But, to her devastation, they didn't have any fluffy pairs, or any pink pairs. It was a sad, sad day for Professor Sprout.

At lunch all parents who didn't have that Herbology morning (including the Gryffindors) were planning on shopping in Hogsmeade to buy a pair. Or two.

"Finally we have something the Gryffindors don't," smirked Draco.

"What? Fluffy pink earmuffs?" asked Lavendar, smirking right back at him.

"It's better than nothing! And YOU picked the pink ones! Why couldn't you have picked black or gray or green?"

"I thought you needed to own more fluffy pink things."

With that, Lavendar stood up and walked away, cradling Laura.

"Tell the whole world," muttered Draco, who quickly followed his 'wife' out of the Great Hall.


End file.
